


Dhooli

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [27]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Maiwand, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long train of sufferers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dhooli

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a tangent to the prompt for July 29th, but it's what came to mind. After all, Watson has to get from Kandahar to Peshawar somehow.

After so many weeks flat on his back, he was dizzy every time he stood, and the rocking of the kajawah on the camel left him too sick to eat, so he was transferred to a dhooli, still reeking of the exudations of its last occupant. Mile after slow mile passed, as he listened to the grunting of the bearers whenever they switched off, and stared at the dirty woolen covering above his head. He considered asking for it to be removed by day, and decided against it. 

There was nothing left in Afghanistan that he ever wanted to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the [Watson's Woes LJ Community.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/551682.html) Posted here with minor revisions.


End file.
